


【HC】无意识甜品

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·昨晚梦游写的，沙雕和甜，没别的。





	【HC】无意识甜品

接受了这个世界上有金苹果有圣器还有活了千百年的雇佣兵，那么接受起自己的儿子兼爱人突然变成猫/狗/鹰也不是什么难事了。当然，角色也有可能倒过来，反正不出奇几天都能恢复，突然变小也是同理。

海尔森非常冷静地看着趴在自己枕头上跟自己大眼瞪小眼的刺猬，一觉醒来，自己那个喜欢赖床的儿子变成了一只刺猬——海尔森震惊了不到5秒钟就接受了现实。“反正最多一周你就能变回来。正好这没人添乱我能多安排圣殿的活动。” 

刺猬趴在枕头上警惕的看着他。

“我不会对你手下的小刺客下手。”海尔森嫌弃康纳这种胳膊肘往外拐的样子。“你要担心的话最好今天就给我变回来。”他们聚少离多，能悠闲躺在一起的时间都是偷来的。

刺猬眨了眨眼睛，不经意间让海尔森的心颤了颤。可爱的小动物在自己面前卖萌，大团长也挡不住啊！“好吧，我试试。”海尔森把手从被窝里伸出来，在碰到刺猬的背前堪堪停了下来。“别动。”他的手改由下方从腹部托起小刺猬。小家伙的警觉性挺强的，蹭的把自己团成一团刺全炸了起来。

海尔森瞬间就把刺猬球丢出去，在被子上滚了两圈才停下。“康纳！！！”海尔森怒火中烧，原本想试试看给它一个吻看看能否解除诅咒变回人来，这下他想都不想试了。让这臭小子吃一周的烂叶子剩饭去！

坐在床上生气的大团长没有发现小刺猬又爬回了他的枕边，用后腿勉强站立，吱吱叫了两声。

“道歉吗？哦，每一次都是这样，我说了别那么干你不听非要跟我犟，事实结果证明我是对的，让你承认错误还闹别扭又觉得都是我的错……”海尔森趁机说教表达自己的不满，反正康纳现在除了吱吱叫唤外也不能还嘴，那叫声也太弱太小了点，跟平时熊一样的冲他大吼大叫的才不一样。这个可爱多了。海尔森心里做起了比较，上回变成狗习性根本没改把他吵得好几晚没睡枕套也被咬坏几个；上上次变成狼那个爪子锋利得他都不想回想；上上上次变成猫挑剔得要命，一不高兴就送他脸一屁股；上上上上次……嗯，还是变成小型动物可爱，不会飞不会吵的最好。

海尔森不想问哪路神明干的，问结果都是金苹果。

“不过怎么总挑这种时候……”

他和康纳昨晚才刚见面，骑了好几天马没怎么休息的刺客亲完他衣服都没脱光就睡死了，把人塞进被子还是海尔森干的。还好他把脏兮兮的外套裤子鞋子都给脱了，否则海尔森就会省事得多，直接一脚踹下床让康纳在地上躺一晚就是。

海尔森还是不太舍得浪费和康纳相处的时光，他回忆之前康纳变回来的条件，除了时间外很多要求有亲密接触。想到这里，海尔森看向刺猬的目光带上了点深意。

像是久经危机临危不惧，小刺猬没在海尔森要吃了它的目光中露怯，两只小手扒拉着海尔森睡衣的袖口，一边吱吱叫像是在要求什么。

“你想说什么？手？布料？比划……难不成你可以写字？”

听到这里刺猬点了点头。

“好吧，最好你还能解释一下为什么又变成这样。”

海尔森没喊仆人进来伺候，穿着睡衣踩上拖鞋就在清晨的微凉的风中走向卧室里配的写字台。铺好纸把笔墨都准备好后，海尔森转头才发现小刺猬还挂在床单边缘。

“你这一回敢再扎我，我就……！”话没说完，海尔森眼睁睁看着刺猬翻了两圈掉到地毯上。变成刺猬连信仰之跃都不会了。海尔森有些嫌弃，但床对小刺猬来说还是有点高的。被刺猬笨拙的动作逗乐，心情大好的大团长走过去捞起小刺猬托在手心，“这次乖多了，你要总这样我也学那些贵妇找个口袋天天把你养得不离身。”

小刺猬似乎还在眩晕中没听清海尔森难得的情话，抱着羽毛笔的时候都还有点发愣。

“康纳？”海尔森也怕它摔出个好歹。

跐啦——掌握不好力度，羽毛笔在纸上划开一道口子。小刺猬有点不太敢相信自己，肚子和手上也因此沾满了蓝色的墨水。

海尔森毫不客气地大笑起来，“你老老实实给我亲一口不就什么事都没有了嘛。我想这次应该不会变态到要求我帮一直刺猬弄出来……”后面半句声音小了下去，但明显小刺猬是听见了。海尔森踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒向它走来，大手往下拢的瞬间，小刺猬窜了出去，背上的刺都精准的躲过海尔森没划伤他半点。

“我不懂刺猬生理学，我想你最好乖一点，弄伤了有什么后果我也不知道。”海尔森不畏利刺，继续用手和身体堵住小刺猬逃跑的路线。“我可以用棉签帮你。上次你变成猫的时候不是试过了……”

“早晚都要面对的，除非你想要用这幅样子面对你手下的小刺客。”海尔森看着刺猬踩着桌子边缘跳到椅子上再抱着椅子腿滑到地毯，动作流畅了很多。大团长往前一步，没逮着，小刺猬蹭蹭跑进了床底下。

层层叠叠的床单罩着，海尔森趴在地上毫无形象地掀开床单企图用肉眼在黑不见五指的床底找一只棕色的刺猬。

“哦，你想躲起来？”海尔森嘲讽地笑道，“你是忘了我也有鹰眼了？”打开鹰眼定位康纳海尔森已经很少做了，跟康纳相处久了对方身上鲜红的颜色渐渐褪去，已经是快到他无法识别的淡橙色了。“嗯？”

海尔森一瞬间以为自己鹰眼出错了。

“父亲？您蹲在床底做什么？”康纳的声音从头顶传来。

“你……”海尔森把床单从头上扯下，康纳好端端地站在他面前，手里还举着托盘。

“我给您准备早饭去了……我想今天早上你会想在床上吃。”

角度问题，海尔森看不见康纳脸上的红晕。

“刺猬……”

“窗户没关紧有刺猬跑进来了？”

海尔森抿嘴，他才不会说他以为康纳变成了刺猬后企图对一只刺猬欲谋不轨。

康纳也没有继续深究，把手上托盘放下赶紧把海尔森捞起来塞进被子里。“现在天气还凉，你只穿件睡衣就到处跑伤口又要疼了，还有你的腿……”

“别把我当老头子看。你自己还敞着大半胸口是想给谁看。”

“不是你昨天把我衣服都撕坏了我需要穿这件吗？”

“我给你选的睡衣有什么问题？”

父子俩日常拌嘴让两人越贴越近。

“哐噹”，突然屋外花园传来一声巨响，吓得康纳立刻跳到窗边。随即一个沙哑的男声响起：“抱歉，你们有谁看见一只刺猬了吗？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> ·刺猬是多尼（x


End file.
